When the firts love ends
by Kuroi suzumiya
Summary: Allen no puede confesarle a cierta persona lo que siente hasta que al fin recibe su oportunidad en un tren. Yullen. One-shot.


**Declamier:** -man no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

Esto...Aqui traigo otro yullen que acaba bien, para todas aquellas personas aun resentidas conmigo he de decirles que he colgado un finc llamado "Lo que sucedio en un noche oscura" en recompensa, que resumiendo mucho es un yullen con lemon

El titulo de la historia es el nombre de la cancion que escuchaba cuando me inspire a escribirlo, la canción es de los Vocaloids

Espero simplemente que les guste y que me perdonen

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WHEN THE FIRTS LOVE ENDS**

Allen se encontraba en una estación de tren esperando el tren que lo llevase hasta su próxima misión. A su lado se encontraba un buscador que lo acompañaba a la misión. Poco a poco la estación se iba llenando de personas y Allen se coloco su capucha del uniforme de exorcista para ocular su cabello blanco. Ya estaba lo bastante triste como para poder soportar los cuchicheos que se decían sobre él cada vez que alguien lo miraba.

Timcampy, que revoloteaba por la estación, noto aquello y se acerco al albino colocándose en frente suya. Allen le sonrió con tristeza. Con una mano lo cogió y con un dedo de la otra lo acariciaba. Bueno, más bien, timcampy se restregaba. Después volo se marcho a la cabeza del albino acomodándose en ella.

Allen se tomo aquel "gesto" por parte de Timcanpy como un intento de consolarlo pero no le hizo nada. Seguía triste.

El albino recordó amargamente como había intentado confesarle su amor a la persona que amaba pero no consiguió nada porque en el ultimo momento se había echado atrás. Después de aquello necesitaba despejarse y marcharse de la orden por un tiempo. Por eso le pidió una misión a Komui y se encontraba en esa estación.

Noto que empezaba hacer mucho más frió y que el cielo se oscurecía. El aire frió golpeaba sus mejillas pero no le dio importancia. Solo se abrigo más con el traje de exorcista.

Entonces del cielo empezaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve. Una pareja, que paso delante de Allen, se dio cuenta de este hecho y se dijeron el uno al otro: "Mira, debe de ser la primera nevada de la temporada". Allen los miro con algo de envidia. Porque a él le gustaría estar de esa manera con cierta persona.

-Moyashi-dijo una voz detrás de él.

El albino pego un salto en el sitio para luego darse la vuelta y encontrarse con los ojos negros de Kanda.

-¿Kanda?¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nervioso el albino.

-"Tks" Komui me ha mandado a la misma misión que tu-dijo con desgana mientras se colocaba a lado de Allen.

Después de decir aquello se quedaron callados esperando el tren. Allen estaba muy nervioso y casi temblaba, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Estaba así por culpa de Kanda. Le incomodaba algo estar tan cerca de él pero a la vez le encantaba. Porque él era la persona que amaba. Lo miro de reojo. Suspiro. Siempre que intentaba decirle lo que sentía se le trababa la lengua. No podía estar más tiempo sin decírselo.

El sonido del silbido de un tren al llegar a la estación, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Los tres entraron al tren dirigiéndose al vagón de primera clase. Al ver la insignia de la orden les prepararon un compartimiento privado. Kanda y Allen entraron dentro y el buscador se quedo fuera.

El tren se puso en marcha y aunque nevaba no era lo suficientemente como para que el tren cancelara su viaje. Dentro del compartimiento nadie hablaba. Kanda se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje nevado que le ofrecía la ventana. Y Allen intentaba calmar sus nervios porque había decidido decir lo que sentía al samurai de una vez por todas. Pero de sus labios no salían palabras. Suspiro de nuevo y pensó "_Por favor, solo por este momento, por favor Dios dame valor para hablar"._

_-_Um...Kanda-dijo el albino nervioso con la cabeza gacha y jalando las mangas de su propio traje de exorcista.

Kanda dejo de mirar por la ventana para ver al menor.

-Kanda...yo...te...a-amo-dijo Allen muy bajito.

Kanda abrió mucho los sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho Moyashi?-pregunto Kanda.

-Que yo te amo, Kanda-dijo Allen levantando su cara sonrojado.

Allen volvió a bajar la cabeza esperando una reprimenda por parte del samurai. Pero entonces noto como todo se volvia oscuro y supuso que era porque habían entrado en un túnel. Entonces noto como le cogían de la barbilla y le levantaban la cara. El menor pudo divisar el rostro del samurai. Pero entonces noto los labios cálidos de Kanda sobre los suyos. Sin pensárselo dos veces correspondió apasionadamente al beso. Poco a poco se separaron en busca de aire. Cuando esto ocurrió abrió los ojos, aunque no sabia cuando los había cerrado. Miro a su acompañante, que estaba en frente suya. Vio que miraba por la ventana con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Allen sonrió.

Se levanto de su sitio y se coloco al lado de Kanda. Y coloco su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Por otra parte, Kanda, paso un brazo por el cuerpo de Allen atrayendolo un poco hacia él. Entre los dos ya no hacia falta palabras...

**::THE END::**

**Notas finales:** Un review ayudara a salvar koalas y contribuira a que la autora se alegre (estoy muy depre)


End file.
